Christmas time
by LW91
Summary: It was meant to be just a little thing about Christmas,but it ended up being a parallel story...maybe I'll go on,can't say.


Christmas time at the Library.

Harold wasn't used to parties, but the last months had been so tough that celebrating Christmas together could have been a good idea. He wasn't the only one to be nervous, though: the impassive former CIA John Reese was fluttering about the room without saying a word.

Relax, guys, it's just a Christmas party.

Shaw mocked them. Even she seemed to be enjoying the moment. Harold had taken care of decorations and food, John was checking everything was alright. The moment was perfect: there were no new numbers, like bad guys were resting during Christmas holidays, so the vigilantes too could enjoy the magical atmosphere that surrounded New York. The guests were, for obvious reasons, very few, namely, the usual Team Machine, plus Zoe Morgan, who had reluctantly said yes, even if she didn't really like celebrating Christmas, and Leon Tao; there had been an argument about letting Root enjoy the party as well or not, but given the help she had given during that tough period, surprising his friends, John had wanted her to be of the party.

She tries anything, I'll give her my personal Christmas gift.

Had said Shaw, chuckling while showing off her nano. Reese had shown signs of a quiet laugh, but Harold hadn't enjoyed the joke, fearing she might actually do it anyway.

You know, usually I spend Christmas' Eve at the firing range.

Said Shaw, while playing with Bear, but the guys were too taken by their worries to listen to her. Harold's anxiety was easily explained by his paranoid nature: they were supposed to be dead, a Christmas party wasn't something they should have done, he was now thinking, even if the idea had initially been his; he had proposed a party just to ease the stress they had been on during the past weeks, with all the HR thing, Mr. Reese's number coming up, both John and Joss being close to death, not to mention the danger Fusco and his son had been in … so a couple of days before, given the absolute silence of the Machine, no comments by Root about dangers to come, he had just said:

What about a Christmas party?

Both Reese and Shaw had looked at him like he had suddenly gone nuts.

We have no new numbers, we could as well enjoy the moment, as normal people do.

His friends had looked at each other, trying not to laugh, wondering if it was a joke.

Do you have any other plans?

Finch had asked, so they had stopped chuckling.

It could be a nice idea.

Had murmured John.

Exactly!

Had agreed Harold.

Fine with me.

Had finally said Shaw. So Finch had begun preparations, and he had done it so well that now the Safe house was looking almost like Santa's lab.

Don't you think you've a little … exaggerated?

Had said Shaw once she had seen Finch's final work. She looked like the Grinch in Whoville.

There will be kids too, Miss Shaw.

Had replied Harold.

Taylor's grown up, Finch.

Had intervened Reese.

Lee too.

Had remarked Shaw.

Fine. I'll start again, then.

He had said, approaching the decorations. The other two had laughed, and Harold had stopped, realizing they were kidding him, so he had just looked at them sideways, but being happy about it. They had never had a quiet moment, and for how broken all the three of them were, it sounded difficult to just feel happy, but since even Miss Shaw was laughing sincerely, their group was unite and, even if only for one day, relaxed.

Now, if Finch was nervous for logical reasons, John didn't even himself know why was he so anxious. Was it Joss? They hadn't at all talked about that kiss, he had felt strange, but couldn't explain how. Was it being in the same room with both his "special friend" and his "just friend"? But why should he? It wasn't the first time. Was it Christmas? He had stopped celebrating since his father died, he hadn't been with Jessica long enough to do it, working as a vigilante didn't allow Christmas holidays. So maybe yes, it was the feast, he thought, till he saw Joss. She was wearing an elegant black sheath dress that drew attention to her figure, so much that he had to force himself not to stare at her … she was looking sexy and yet elegant, gorgeous as ever; it wasn't chaste but neither let it see too much, something appropriate to a single mom that wanted to look pretty. John was stunned, he had seen her dressed up but this time she was, if possible, even prettier. Soon after Joss with Taylor, Lionel arrived with Lee, then Leon and finally Zoe, all at a short interval between each other. Finch had already freed Root, who was now sitting in a corner, eating a piece of chocolate pie. All felt it was kind of strange, they were friends but weren't used to sharing those moments, overall they all spent a nice evening together though. Like an odd Santa, Harold had bought several gifts for Taylor and Lee, who were now playing with Bear while the adults talked. John was standing in a corner, looking at the scene: the boys with the dogs on one side, Finch arguing with Shaw, as usual, Leon playing cards with Lionel, Joss and Zoe talking, probably about fashion, he thought. And it was on these last two that his eyes stopped: they looked both gorgeous, both fed his more secret thoughts, but one of them confused him; he wasn't undecided, he knew what he wanted from who, just didn't know how to get it. He never had to put too much effort, women had always found him attractive, but his seduction skills were well trained. However, when the one you want to seduce is one of your best friends, how do you do it without spoiling the entire relationship? He had felt his feelings for Joss increasing, and that kiss … despite the moment, it had been unforgettable.

Didn't have the chance to give you my gift.

Said Zoe, in a lascivious tone, approaching him. He was so lost in his thoughts that hadn't noticed she was no more talking to Joss, but had noticed the last one laughing while watching Fusco and Leon playing cards.

Is it something you can show me here?

He replied, teasing his "special friend". She smirked, confirming her gift for him was of a different kind. John's eyes were stuck on Joss, though, his teasing was more routine than real intention, in fact he soon joined the Detectives and Leon, leaving Zoe there, with her jealousy growing more and more. She had noticed how Reese had been looking at Joss, she knew there was something, but didn't care about it, as long as he would sleep with her and not with the Detective, she was fine; besides, their relationship had never been serious, neither wanted she that, but now, watching them laugh together made her feel insecure.

One would think, a group of broken people as they were, couldn't have enjoyed Christmas, and yet the party was excellent, even Root looked amused now and then, all enjoyed the night, too distracted to lose themselves in memories, all except for Harold, who, despite the efforts, couldn't help thinking about Grace … where was she? How would have she spent her Christmas? With who? Relatives? Another man? He could have easily found out, but didn't want to.

When the party came to an end, Fusco took Leon home, Shaw took Bear, John left with Zoe, Joss with Taylor. Reese wasn't actually that glad to walk his "special friend" home, he would have gladly gone with Joss and Taylor, like a happy couple with their boy … he immediately shook his head, trying to erase that thought, but it kept coming up. A family … in his line of work he couldn't afford one, never really wanted it either, although now and then he had thought of how it could have been to be husband and father, to come home and, instead of the usual emptiness, find someone waiting for him or waiting for someone to come home, someone like Joss … but no, he had chosen a different life, he wasn't even sure he could fit a "normal" life. Besides, Joss' _in the eyes of the law you're still a criminal _was still in his mind, reminding him that, no matter what, they couldn't be more than friends. So he walked Zoe home, spent the night with her and came back to his usual routine the morning after.


End file.
